


A Part, However Small

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwayne saves Colby’s life. Sex ensues.</p>
<p>Part 1 of my Carter!verse, chronologically, which is slowly being uploaded to AO3. Originally posted to LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part, However Small

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: This is part of an open ended series of drabbles and ficlets based around Dwayne Carter and Colby Granger. 
> 
> This is all emmademarais’s fault. Her comment, "Now I want to write 'I just saved your life let's fuck' sex in Afghanistan. /grins/" left many dirty images in my head. So here it is, Emma!

The fire was hot, but the band around his arm was hotter. Smoke was filling his lungs, and metal was melting into his skin. Colby Granger knew he was going to die. He didn’t really know why. All he did know was that somehow he was serving his country by dying in Afghanistan, in this Humvee just outside of Kandahar. There was sudden movement next to him, and the door was ripped open. As the flames grew brighter and hotter, Dwayne Carter reached in, tearing Colby out of the burning vehicle.

When all was said and done, Colby had severe burns on his left arm and some other minor injuries, but otherwise he was miraculously okay. Dwayne had some minor damage to his arms but his hands were covered in third degree burns. Burns, that he would later find would never heal completely. All in all, the two soldiers weren’t in bad condition for being in a Humvee that should have exploded. Colby was released before Dwayne, and went back to work without him.

 

“Hey, Granger!” Colby looked up from the report he had been writing to see Dwayne drop his bags onto the empty bunk next to his own. Dwayne had always been a good friend, and now that he had saved his life, Colby owed the guy good. But Colby didn’t really mind, it’s not like Dwayne would ask him to betray his country, just because he saved his life.

“Hey, Carter.” Dwayne flashed him a happy grin.

“You just got yourself a roommate, man.” Dwayne joined Colby on Colby's bunk and discreetly enjoyed the view. It was mid-August and wickedly hot. It was a dry, consuming heat that was accompanied only by driving sandstorms and fierce winds. To accommodate the arid heat Colby was shirtless. And sweaty. And only wearing a pair of BDU pants and… nothing underneath? Dwayne could usually see a strip of boxers above Colby’s pants… but today they were low-slung, like usual, but there was no tell-tale hint of boxers anywhere.

“Dwayne? Is there something wrong? Are you… Are you staring at my pants, man?” Dwayne looked up guiltily. It was common practice, probably more common than most people thought, to sleep with other soldiers, out here in the middle of nowhere. Dwayne had always kept an ear out for rumors about Colby, but apparently his Idaho upbringing had left him completely straight, with no room for arguments. Colby was still staring at him, but instead of confusion, or even disgust, all Dwayne saw was… amusement?

“Are you gonna stare at me all day?” Dwayne just nodded. Colby laughed and tossed his report off to the side, giving up all pretenses of working.

“You’re going commando, aren’t you?” Now Colby just looked smug, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yep.”

…

Dwayne was trying very hard to focus on something other than jumping his straight best friend. And then he had a brilliant idea.

“Colby?”

“Yeah?”

“I saved your life.”

“And?”

“Let’s fuck.”

Colby's response was to push Dwayne back and kiss him.

And then Dwayne’s brain short-circuited. Again.

Colby Granger, who had been his straight-laced, Idaho-bred buddy for a while now, was kissing him. Very well, for the record. Their lips licked and bit against each other, vying for dominance, fighting good-naturedly, just like they did in everything else. Dwayne opened his eyes and peeked at Colby. He looked like he was very focused, so intent that there was a little line of concentration on his forehead. It shouldn't take that much concentration, Granger.

Colby could feel Dwayne’s hands running hot over feverish skin, smoothing sweat and creating more. Colby was a bit startled when Dwayne flipped Colby over, effortlessly holding him in place with a well-placed submission hold on Colby’s wrists, before reaching down into no-man’s land. A burst of cool air was a welcome contrast to the hot, cramped confines of his BDUs.

Dwayne wanted to touch everything, taste every bit of Colby. The chilling reality was that he might never have another chance. Dwayne quickly pushed that thought into a little corner of his mind, and slammed the door shut.

Now was the time to explore Colby, to experience him to the fullest. Dwayne was mapping Colby out, deciding which choice areas he wanted to touch-taste-smell-see, live first.

Colby was startled when his mouth and hands were suddenly free. His first instinct was to grapple for control and then he could-

Wet-hot-slick-perfect. Colby’s higher thinking skills were defenestrated by animal lust.

Dwayne was licking, tasting really, down Colby’s six-pack, into the crease where thigh met abdomen. A perfunctory lick to Colby’s cock and Dwayne was kissing him again. Colby licked feverishly into Dwayne’s mouth, trying to taste himself over the taste of Dwayne and tobacco.

Colby’s hands were free. Hands were for touching. Colby should be touching right now. Colby tugged and pulled until he had Dwayne’s shirt up and off. It took longer than expected due to Dwayne’s distracting hands and fierce kisses. At the first brush on skin on skin Colby gasped. The cliché was overused but his overwhelmed brain could only produce one thought: electric. Maybe it was electric, the arid climate not only produced dry heat, but fantastic lightning storms.

When Colby gasped at simple contact, Dwayne couldn’t wait to get him more vocal.

That sudden thought was like a bucket of cold water. They were in a tent in the middle of an Army encampment. Anyone could come walking in, anyone could hear.

“What? Dwayne, man, what’s wrong?” Colby’s voice and eyes were hazed with passion, but the clarity inevitably dawned.

“Yeah.” Dwayne sighed, running a hand through sweaty hair. Green and brown locked and the silent communication of two people who knew each other too well was all it took.

“I can be quiet.” And then they were kissing again. Back to your regular programming, ladies and gents. Colby had been given a small respite, enough to get himself somewhat under control. More focused, Colby went to work on Dwayne’s BDU pants. There was some scuffling and some good-natured laughter. Dwayne finally decided that Colby was really just adding to the problem, and stood up, kicking off boots and tossing socks in every which direction, finally shoving his half unbuttoned pants, boxers and all, down, kicking them the rest of the way off.

Colby took a moment to enjoy the view, before coming to the conclusion that touching would be a lot more fun. Good thing Dwayne seemed to agree. Colby sighed when he realized he had ended up on the bottom again. Damn it. Oh, well, might as well enjoy it.

“Y’got something…?” Colby cocked his head like a kid, trying to understand. Dwayne sighed, either Colby was just that dazed, or he had never had sex before. He hoped it was the former.

“Lube, genius.” Colby’s eyes widened and then he nodded quickly, reaching into his bag and pulled out a mostly used tube of lube and tossed it and a condom to Dwayne. Dwayne caught the supplies deftly. Before Colby knew what hit him, Dwayne flipped him over, and was rubbing impatiently over Colby’s ass. And what a fine ass it was. Pulling Colby up onto his hands and knees, Dwayne got his fingers slick.

Wet-cold-slick-perfect. Colby was not a virgin, as Dwayne had assumed. He had been as dazed as Dwayne had hoped. Colby would never admit it, but he really didn’t mind being on bottom as much as he was supposed to. Warm-wet-full. Dwayne’s fingers were efficient, like the man himself, but surprisingly gentle, stretching Colby quickly but with just the right amount of passion. Colby gasped softly as Dwayne flicked his prostrate, privately reveling in the waves of pleasure that overtook him. Dwayne slipped his fingers out and Colby took a breath, trying his hardest not to moan.

Dwayne slipped the condom on, hoping he could stay quiet. Soft gasps were echoed as Dwayne pushed into Colby. Hot-wet-tight. Fiery-slick-full. As Dwayne began to move, slowly at first, trying to draw it out as much as possible, Colby’s arms gave out, and he pillowed his head on his folded arms. Dwayne held onto Colby’s hips, keeping him up and away from the bunk. And started to move in earnest. Colby was making a sound deep in the back of his throat, and Dwayne knew he was trying very hard to be quiet. Dwayne bit his lip to keep his moans to himself. Dwayne knew he was being a bit cruel by not letting Colby rub against the sheets, but it was just too good.

It was too good.

It was too much.

It had been too long.

It was just about over.

Dwayne rolled his hips once, twice, and Colby was coming with a bit off gasp. Three, four, and Dwayne was coming, biting his lip at the last moment. Panting filled the room. Dwayne couldn’t take how incredibly hot it was that Colby had come just from being fucked.

“Uhn. Damn it, Dwayne. Get off me, man.” Dwayne's laugh ended in a groan as he pulled out and off of Colby. Pulling off the condom and tying it, he tossed it in the general direction of Colby’s trashcan. He ran a hand down Colby’s back and over his ass.

“I’ve never had sex with a guy that could come just from being… yeah.” Dwayne didn’t know how he felt about saying that he had fucked Colby. Had sex with, definitely. But fucked? The alternative was “made love with,” but that was just a little too girly for him, thank-you-very-much.

“Fucked? You can say it, Dwayne. I’m not gonna break.” Okay, apparently Colby didn’t have a problem with it, but still…

“Mmm.” Dwayne hummed. Sighing he laid next to Colby, staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent and just breathed. Breathed and lived, and tried to capture the moment. He knew that it was very unlikely that he and Colby would both live through the tour, let alone get together afterwards. But he could fantasize, and hope, and pray.

He had saved Colby’s life and that meant a part of Colby, however small, would always be his. He had saved Colby, and he swore he’d do it again, if he had to.


End file.
